


Worth It

by desertshrub (Kid_Oddity)



Series: GW2 Short Stories [10]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kid_Oddity/pseuds/desertshrub
Summary: my absolute favorite. it makes me squeal every time i read it.





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> my absolute favorite. it makes me squeal every time i read it.

****With a book in hand and the illumination of an oil lamp beside their bed, Trahearne sits comfortably still, scanning his eyes carefully over each page. Coolness drifts through the window from the desert night, and the only sound he hears is the soft snoring from the man next to him.

He sleeps with his head in Trahearne's lap. Remarkably so, Eorlos passed out beside him in an hour upon coming into the bedroom. He _never_ sleeps. He's always doing something, and if he's not doing anything, he's either smoking or drinking. It's infuriating.

Infuriating is a strong word. Should he be angry at something like that? Trahearne sighs and looks down at him. Perhaps not. He's been through a lot. They both have.

Trahearne gently caresses his face. Patience is what he needs for Eorlos. He's stubborn. Always has been stubborn since his awakening. He was closed off too even then, Trahearne recalls. Tegwen and Dregris were bright eyed and curious about everything, and it was considered lucky if Eorlos joined in their fascinations.

Those were simpler days. A simpler time for all of them. He sighs again. If only he noticed the signs with Dregris, or even performed better when he was the Pact Marshal. If only he could have saved Eorlos from all of this hurt, all of this pain.

Saying if only changes nothing. Eorlos is strong, he knows it, but for Trahearne, he still sees that scarred and frightened sapling in a Nightmare Court camp, riddled in scars and slapped by betrayal. They weren't fast enough to save him and Tegwen, but Caithe vowed to murder Dregris if she came across him again.

Trahearne didn't, but he should have killed him when he suddenly appeared out of nowhere recently with a broken Caladbolg in his hands. But Trahearne didn't. He even refused the sword when Dregris tried _giving_ it to him. Why didn't he take it?

He was too busy trying to shield Eorlos. He ran Dregris off and had to calm Eorlos down. Then _it_ happened; Trahearne kissed him after that. He found the younger Sylvari smoking, and there was no time like the present.

They kissed, and did something more. Trahearne still doesn't understand what came over him, but he stripped Eorlos of his armor and kissed each and every scar on his body. He's always wanted to show his adoration for him, ever since after Mordremoth.

It's a little bit silly how he realized it. It was as if his heart was a balloon, growing and growing until it finally popped, and when it did, it erupted and shook his whole core with this overwhelming _love_ for him. It was frightening at first, but once he put his lips on Eorlos', everything...

Everything... felt _right._

A sudden loud snore grabs him from his thoughts. Eorlos is still snuggled close and sleeping away peacefully. Trahearne can't help but to smile. Perhaps everything they've gone through was worth it. Whatever lies in their future, they will overcome it.

He'll be patient for the end.


End file.
